Vacation!
by Olphie
Summary: The turtles decide to get away for awhile as their recently discovered presence in New York makes news headlines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Uuuugh, where am I?" Michelangelo woke to the dull, painful throbs at the back of his head. From his semi-conscious state he picked up the fact that he was in a well lit area. Sunshine shimmered through his eyelids as a circle of unidentifiable shadows bobbed above him.

". . . and it just, fell from the sky!" came a shrilled voice among the growing chatter.

"Did you see that, he saved that little boy!" said another,

"Whatever it is, it ain't human!"

"Someone call the police!"

Who's that talking? What were they going on about? These questions struggled through the young turtle's concussed brain. The stone cold dread that had been brewing from the moment of his awakening suddenly shot up exponentially. At once Mikey snapped into rationality. Everything came flooding back along with the pain that nearly doubled. Yes, he'd just been on the way home after a secret nightly crusade as Turtle Titan. Only made it across four rooftops before noticing a young boy had wandered into oncoming traffic. And then there was his rash but heroic dive, scooping up the kid just in time and the grappling hook breaking off. . .

"Oh no!" he cried unintentionally as he sprung up, causing the gathering crowd around him to step back in alarm. There were three things Mikey recognised about the situation, one; that some guy infront of him had taken his superhero cape and mask, two; that for the duration of his unconsciousness he'd been lying flat on his back on full display to the public and three; he'd screwed up big time.

"Uh, n-nothing to see here people, I'm just a normal guy going to a fancy dress party!" he stammered, breaking out in cold sweat. A sea of dumbfounded faces stared back at him.

"Eeeek! It talks!" a woman shrieked. Okay, strategy obviously not working. _Quick how do I distract them?_ Mikey thought desperately, trying to ignore the heavy wound he sustained during his fall. _Wait, the grappling hook, do I still have the grappling hook?_

The sound of sirens erupted a distance behind the crowd, that was all diversion a trained ninja turtle needed. Quick as greased lightning Michelangelo was already several feet up in the air before most people had a chance to turn their heads. The crowd gasped and pointed as the strange creature who fell out of the sky disappeared in a flash over the scattered rooftops of Manhattan. A few miles away below ground, another young turtle in purple clad had just split his coffee over the morning news. "Um guys? Master Splinter? I think you'd better come see this. . ."


	2. You did what?

**A few minutes ago. . . **

Donatello knew his older brother Leonardo was a turtle of routine. Every morning, with the exception of special circumstances he was always the first out of bed. The blue clad ninja would have already gone through half a training session with Master Splinter before there were any sign of the others. Always beginning with light mediation and ending with a quick spar between either Raph or himself. That day in particular it had been Raph, so Don found himself in a good position to check up on his latest schematics for an upgraded security system in the lair. That of-course being due in after breakfast.

"Hey is Mikey up yet?" he pondered out load while making his way across to the kitchen.

"Haven't" Leo ducked from Raph's aerial kick, ". . .seen him."

"That lazy goofball."

"That's" Raph dodged Leo's frontal assault, "Mikey" he threw a counter punch ". . . for ya!"

"Please my sons, concentrate." Master Splinter advised from his meditating position.

_Guess I'll go wake him up later then._ Don thought to himself as he retrieved his coffee. He hadn't suspected anything out of the ordinary, after all Mikey was usually up much later than the others. Taking a ginger sip he switched on the morning broadcast. . . only to be met with a sketchy camera-phone shot of his youngest brother leaping over a crowd of gobsmacked onlookers. "Guys!" he spluttered as the coffee went straight down the wrong pipe, "You'd better come see this!"

**Back to the present. . . **

For the second time that day, Mikey found himself at the center of unwelcome attention. Unwilling to give anything away at first, he initially chose to remain quite about his ordeal but it was becoming painfully apparent that his family were onto something. Leo for one had obviously been waiting for him, his frowning disposition almost identical to that of Master Splinter who stood beside him. Raph turned from his place at the couch almost immediately upon his brother's arrival. Mikey recognized that expression immediately. That sadistic smirk he always wore whenever he was about to do some serious tormenting. "Well, well, look who's home!" the red clad turtle jeered tauntingly.

"Mikey did you sneak out in that stupid costume again?" Leo demanded, finally putting his youngest brother out of his misery.

Mikey cursed himself inwardly, _Damn they know!_ "Heh, I guess I really messed up this time." he smiled sheepishly.

"Messed up? _Messed up?_ They're about to feature you on Current Affairs! What were you thinking exposing yourself at that time of day!?"

"That was a rash and poorly conducted decision my son." Master Splinter agreed, the old rat calmly sat himself down stroking his beard in quite thought.

"Come on, give me a break guys! It was an accident!" Mikey protested forlornly, he was met with no sympathy.

"Too late for that now, what if they decide to conduct an official investigation into this? I guess we should be grateful you didn't lead them straight into the sewers." Leo fumed. He was quite frustrated about their potentially dangerous situation and it did not help that Mikey didn't seem to take it seriously.

Don, who had been quietly watching the whole scene unfold with a mixture of concern and mild amusement, finally broke his silence.

"Calm down Leo, everyone knows all shows like Current Affairs ever serve up are sloppy, half-baked human interest stories. No one's going to take them seriously. With any luck this should blow over in a few days."

"Yeah, too bad Mikey had to stick around long enough for nearly every person there to take his photo." Raph added mockingly, Mikey hung his head in shame. Some superhero he was. . .

"That's enough my sons!" Splinter declared sternly, "What's done is done, a wise ninja would not dwell on past mistakes but focus on how to make amends for the future."

"I guess this is the perfect time to set up the new security system then." Donny suggested with a shrug. As if on queue the three brothers left Mikey alone in his shame spiral. He gave an exasperated sign, flopping his solders exaggeratingly. A warm hand touch his shoulder and the young turtle turned to meet his master's gentle gaze eyes.

"Sensei, I'm really-"

"It's alright my son." The old rat cut him off, unaccusing "I see you've hurt your head, let's go and put something on that."


End file.
